1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions containing mixtures of two or more pesticides and their use in the control of arthropod pests, particularly insects, in agriculture, forestry, animal health, public health and for the protection of stored products and structural timber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
5-Amino-3-cyano-l-(2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-4-trifluoromethyls ulfinylpyrazole (hereinafter referred to for convenience as "Compound A") and thiodicarb are both useful pesticides.
The preparation and use of, Compound A are described, for example, in European Patent Publication No. 0 295 117, published Dec. 14, 1988.
Thiodicarb is a well-known commercial product whose chemical name is N,N'-thiobis[(methylimino)carbonyloxy]-bisethanimidothioic acid dimethyl ester.
Mixtures of different insecticides are commonly used to control mixed infestations of different insects, the constituent insecticides having different levels of effectiveness on different insect species. Thus, the chemicals need to be complementary in their beneficial action.